


Looking Back

by Nikka001



Series: When Two Hearts Collide [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Maryse x Luke, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Revelations, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: When did wanting to protect your loved ones become such a bad thing?





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this fic is really just what I wanted to happen in 3x12. I had the idea for it after watching the promo for the episode and the scene of Jace and Luke in the snow. I tried to stick to their character personalities as well as I was able. I hope I did them well. I am planning on writing another part to this story so if you guys are interested, then let me know. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 

“This is crazy Lucian. You can’t go out there alone. Please, just let me come with you.” Maryse pleads with the Alpha for what seems like the hundredth time in the last hour. She was determined to get him to see reason and to allow her to accompany him on his ridiculous suicide mission.

Luke shoves the remainder of his belongings into his bag and pulls the drawstrings taut. “I won’t be alone. Jace is coming with.”

Maryse groans and rubs at her tired eyes, “Yet why don’t I find that fact the least bit comforting.”

Abandoning his things on the bed, Luke crosses the room to Maryse and crouches down in front of her. He places a hand on her knee and smiles up at her when she brings her gaze up to meet his. Her eyes are softer than they have been in a long time, much like they were the night they danced together in Idris.

“Please Lucian. I need to help in some way. I need to be out there with you, fighting. It’s all I know how to do.” Her voice quivers slightly, breaking the tough outer shell she fought so hard to build up in the first place.

“I know it feels that way now but, believe me, you’ll find your place. I promise. It just takes time. But, I can’t let you come. I’m sorry.” Returning to a standing position, Luke retreats from the woman and returns to his things, gathering them all together.

Maryse rises from her seat and stalks over to Luke, “Why not? You know damn well that I am just as good a fighter as I used to be. If not better. I can help you. I can-“

“Dammit, Maryse! I said no!”

Maryse is shocked at the harshness of his words and takes a quick defensive step back. He is facing away from her and she watches as his shoulders go from tight and tense to relaxed within seconds of his outburst.

“Maryse I...I’m sorry. I just don’t-I can’t…”

“It’s fine Lucian. I understand.” She slowly approaches Luke and places a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighs and reaches up to let his hand cover hers, curling his fingers to hold onto hers underneath. Keeping her hand tightly in his, Luke turns to face Maryse and he smiles when he notices the small strand of dark hair that has slipped free from the loose bun at the base of her neck. Extending his free hand towards her, he tucks the loose hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing the side of her cheek as he pulls his hand back. She smiles softly at the long forgotten contact.

“You have no idea how much I want you coming out there with me,” Luke speaks softly as he takes a small step closer to the woman standing before him. “I miss the days when we all fought together. I miss it more than you know. But, I already lost Clary and Jocelyn-”

Maryse drops her eyes from his gaze, opting to stare at the odd stain on the filthy motel room carpet.

“-and I can’t lose you too.”

Her head snaps back up, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock.

“Lucian…”

Taking his chance with her sudden loss of speech, Luke closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers in a soft sweet kiss. Maryse tenses and then lets herself relax as she moves her hand up to his neck pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. His lips feel foreign on hers at first, but then she remembers. She remembers the excitement she felt the first time they kissed, almost 20 years ago. She remembers the desire to leave with him and never look back. She also remembers the heartbreak she felt as she watched him leave with Jocelyn and Valentine. Never once looking back over his shoulder.

Maryse pulls back suddenly, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her face hot and cheeks flushed. She moves her hands from around his neck to rest on his chest and looks him in the eyes, “Promise me.”

“What?”

“Promise me, Lucian. I need you to promise me, that you will be coming back.” His eyes meet hers and he can practically see the fear and pleading in her eyes. It’s been years since he’s seen that look, a look he remembers all too well.

Luke lays his hands on top of hers, “I swear on the Angel that I will come back to you.”

Maryse gives him a watery smile, “Good, good. Cause I...I need...I need…”

“I know Maryse, it’s okay. I know.” Smiling, Luke leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead, his hands now cradling the back of her head. Maryse wraps her arms tightly around Luke and holds him close to her, not ready to let him go just yet.

Reluctantly, Maryse lets her arms fall away from him and steps back to give him space to grab his things. Jacket on and his belongings gathered together, Luke turns and makes his way across the room to the door. With silent tears falling down her face, Maryse watches as Luke pauses, and then exits the room letting the door shut securely behind him. A smile breaks through her heartache however because, well...

This time, he looked back.


End file.
